The Power of Love
by mysteriousandwild1998
Summary: When someone new comes to town, how does everyone react? More than that, what did happen on that Halloween night with a certain trio?
1. This is Halloween!

The Power of Love

This is Halloween!

This is for another one of my best friends, one I have been friends with since we were three, mogsyrocks this is for you! Xx ^_^

-X-

"Hiya Kim!" I called out catching up with my new friend.

"Hiya Morgan! How is school so far? You settle in alright?" Kim called back to me with a smile; I had only started school with Kim today after I moved down here.

"Yeah school's fine everyone's really kind to me." I replied with a smile.

"That's good, as long as you're settling in alright, what have you got next?" Kim replied, peering at my timetable.

"Ummm...let me see..." I hummed looking at my timetable, "Maths" I simply replied.

"Oh, you might be in my maths class" Kim smiled.

We headed down to the Maths department to find Kim's "boyfriend". Well, she says he isn't her boyfriend, I say otherwise, I may have only known Kim for a week but I can tell when someone is in love. Jim was definitely head over heels for her, she might not know it yet though.

"Hi Jim!" I called out smirking at Kim's reaction.

"Oh hey Mogs, hey Kim you ready for tonight?" Jim said snaking his hand around my shoulder and off again before snaking his arms around Kim's waist.

"Yeah, course I am. What are you coming as?" Kim replied, removing his arms from her and turning round to face him.

"I am being a zombie jock, obviously as I am one." Jim replied looking proud of himself. I couldn't help but scoff.

"What's so funny huh? What are you coming as little miss innocent?" Jim sneered at me.

"I am coming as a dead cheerleader," I replied shrugging and following his lead "obviously as I am one" I raised an eyebrow at him smirking.

"Aw I wish I had plans like you guys, I don't know what I want to come as yet." Kim replied with a sad smile.

That's when I came up with the amazing idea...

-X-

"I still can't believe you thought of this outfit, I look quite...well...dead!" Kim laughed as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, playing with her hair and tugging it down.

"Leave it alone!" I swatted at her hand. "You'll get rid of all the colour!"

"Okay okay!" Kim held up her hands.

*DING DONG*

"Jim's here, I'll get the door, you get your shoes on and meet me downstairs." Kim ordered before leaving to go downstairs.

I shook my head while smiling and bent down to get my shoes on. I glanced at my reflection once more in the mirror, tweaking my back combed bunches so they looked a bit more out of place and knotting them a bit more to make them look messy before heading downstairs to see Kim and Jim in an embrace. I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

"Oh Morgan you're ready? Okay let's get going!" Kim said with an edge to her voice, as if there was something to hide from me.

As we walked down the street to go trick or treating everyone stared at Kim. Yes, okay maybe I wasn't exactly the prettiest or the skinniest girl in school or the neighbourhood but I never exactly got as much attention as Kim, I was more like...how do you put it? Her shadow.

"Wow Kim you look dead gorgeous!" Jack Loip smiled as we passed, eyeing up her Corpse Bride costume. From the black-blue heels to the blue bodice, from the muddy trimming to the make-up on her face, anyone would swear Jack would snog her right on the spot.

Kim blushed a little and smiled as we passed, not noticing the glare on Jim's face and the daggers in his eyes.

"Isn't there somewhere you need to be, _Jack_" Jim shot at Jack, sneering his name.

"Umm...yeah um...y-yeah there is, sorry" Jack stuttered, re-joining his friends.

Kim stared at Jim, probably not believing his attitude. "What was that for?" Kim hit him.

"Well to be honest Kim, if you fancied him as much as Jim likes you, you would have done the same if Cherry Pincer came over and started doing the butterfly act with Jim wouldn't you?" I whispered pulling Kim aside.

"Come on girls, I'm getting hungry, I want some sweets!" Jim moaned.

-X-

"Okay Jim, truth or dare?" I smirked.

"Dare!" Jim shrugged, it was no big deal to him anyway.

"Okay...I dare you to kiss Kimmy here" My smirk growing even more in Kim's direction.

"Fine, consider it done" Jim shrugged before leaning over to Kim.

Kim closed her eyes as he leaned closer before placing his lips on Kim's mouth, the kiss getting more passionate with each movement, god I wish I'd never asked now.

"Okay okay! I said a kiss not make out in front of me!" I cried out breaking them apart.

Kim smirked at me this time before licking her lips. "Not bad...for a jock."

Jim glared at her before turning to me. "Okay, my turn...Morgan...truth...or dare!"

Jim was challenging me. Every game of truth or dare we played before this I had always picked truth but now I felt something drawing me to dare. I shrugged "Dare"

-X-

"Why did I pick dare?" I mentally slapped myself for changing my usual choice of truth. How was I to know I would have been dared to go into the old abandoned mansion so that they could make out?

"Hello? Anyone home?" I called out once I closed the door behind me.

No answer.

I looked around, taking in all the dust and cobwebs on all the old fashioned furniture or the fading sepia pictures and paintings hung up upon the wall. One was of an old inventor I had heard of, with him was a boy of about my age with...scissors for hands? Surely it's impossible?

I turned around and saw a set of spiral stairs leading upstairs. I took a hold of the banister and took one step up, making sure the steps were stable enough for me to climb. Once I was secure of my choice, I kept stepping up. When I reached the top step I looked around to see where I was, it looked like an attic.

"Hello?" I looked around for any sign of life or any sign of that mysterious boy I had seen in the picture. I noticed a broken window and could hear Jim and Kim.

"I bet she hasn't even got the guts to go upstairs" Jim sneered to Kim, his arms around her waist.

"Don't bet on that Jim, she's better than you think mind." Kim countered.

I smiled at my friend's courage to defend me. I shook my head and turned round and screamed.


	2. Welcome to my Nightmare

Welcome to my Nightmare...

A/N: Thank you guys for the faves and follows, even if it is only a few, it was exciting for me to open my email and see about three or four emails from FF saying I had new follows and faves thank you guys! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I forgot it in the first chapter but...sadly; I do not own Edward Scissorhands or any characters apart from Morgan and her mother. All rights go to the amazing and talented Tim Burton without who we would not have this movie!

-X-

I quickly covered my mouth again, hoping that Kim and Jim hadn't heard me and come rushing up, because what...or _who_ was standing in front of me shocked and amazed me.

A boy, about my age, with wild black hair sticking up in all different angles, all dressed in black with zips, chains and...buckles on his clothes and black shoes, but one thing stuck out for me...his hands were scissors.

"Hello..." I said cautiously, as I was not yet sure whether he was friendly or not even able to speak English.

The boy started to walk backwards, as if he thought _I _was the one who couldn't speak English or wasn't friendly!

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise." I reassured him, he was probably more scared than I was.

I walked towards him, cautiously but confidently. Most people probably would have run away but I wasn't scared off by a pair off scissor hands.

"Are you the boy in the painting on the stairwell?" I whispered as I was nearer to him now.

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

"It's okay, you can talk to me, there's no one else here." I said softly, moving a little closer. "My name is Morgan, what's yours?"

"Edward." He replied straight away again.

"Nice to meet you Edward" I smiled, I reached out my hand.

He hesitated before reaching out his own...I can't say hand...scissor. I took it in my hand, being careful not to cut myself on the sharp edges and shook it. I took a look at his face and realised all the scars there.

"Are all them from your hands?" I whispered.

Edward nodded holding up the scissors.

I reached into my bag, remembering the cream that Kim's mother had given me and rubbed it into his face.

"What is that?" He questioned.

"This is moisturising cream, it should help the scars and wounds heal a bit more." I smiled.

Edward just stood still, but after a while, he returned the smile.

"Do you live up here on your own Edward?" I asked whilst rubbing in the cream.

"Yes."

"Who used to live here with you?"

"My master he was an inventor. He made me but died before he got to sew on my hands." He replied holding up his hands nearly cutting me in the process.

I lowered his hands, "Oh, well maybe you'd want to come down to the village to live with me? Or maybe Kim and her family, they're lovely." I asked, cheering up a little.

"Who's Kim?" Edward said looking around, as if to find a ghost or someone hiding.

"She's my friend, she's outside with her boyfriend" I said laughing.

"Boyfriend? What's that?" Edward asked, keeping that same look on his face.

"Oh um...well...if you really like someone you ask them if they want to go for a drink or to see a movie, if things go well you can ask them to go out with you and become their boyfriend or girlfriend, depending if you are a boy or girl." I explained.

"Oh." Was Edward's mostly used word, I think anyway.

Edward held his hands to his face as if to scratch it and cut himself again. I quickly pulled out a wipe from my bag and wiped his face.

"Does this happen all the time?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, this is my nightmare." Edward replied.

"That reminds me of a really good song, Welcome to my Nightmare by Alice Cooper" I smiled.

"Is she a good singer?" Edward asked.

"Oh no _he _is a really good singer." I replied laughing.

"Why is his name Alice if he is a boy?" Edward replied.

"Oh that's just his stage name; his real name is Vincent Damon Furnier. I researched it onceI heard about him; I too thought he was a girl." I laughed again.

"Oh."

"Um...well do you want to come down to the village? I'm sure my mother would let you live with us" I smiled.

"Yes please." Edward replied.

As we walked down the stairs I looked around me again. I noticed a pair of hands on a trolley in front of the painting of Edward and the inventor.

"Are they yours? Was the inventor meant to put them onto you?" I turned to Edward.

"Yes."

We carried on walking out of the house and I realised that Kim and Jim had already long gone. I had a feeling they would anyway. We walked out of the tall gates and down to the brightly coloured village that would only properly shine during the daylight, showing off all its bright colours. We neared a royal blue house with red tiles on its roof, my house.

"Mum? You here?" I called out as I entered the house.

"Sweetie? Is that you?" I heard my mother call out to me.

"Yeah it's only me mum." I shouted, beckoning Edward to come into the house so I could stop the heat escaping.

"I was just wondering where you we-Morgan sweetie, who is this handsome man?" My mum asked as politely as she could with a stranger in the house.

"This is Edward; he lived up in the old abandoned mansion. Kim and Jim dared me to go in and I saw Edward upstairs in the highest room, I was wondering if he could live with us as he lives up there on his own." I replied looking down at my feet, anxious for my mother's reply.

"Of course he can sweetheart! I wouldn't turn down someone who was living on their own you know that!"

"Come on Edward! Don't be shy." I encouraged him to walk further into the house.

I showed Edward to his room and then went to my own room to call it a day.

Little did I know what this would bring me...

Well what do you guys think? R&R! First ES fanfic! Excited for what it's gonna bring now, I'll update the next chapter as quickly as I can!


End file.
